Honey
by Some Broken Hearts Never Heal
Summary: Honey dripped slowly off Maura's painted red lips as she smiled predatorily down at a bound, gagged and highly naked Jane. PWP, incase you couldn't tell. LEMONS! FEMMESLASH! Not for younger readers, be warned, graphic GirlXGirl RIZZLES OFCOURSE!


**SBHNH: Hey all! Welcome to my new PWP OneShot.  
>For some unknown reason I was talking to my girl and the line <em>Honey slowly dripped of her painted red lips as she smiled predatorily down at her bound, gagged and highly naked girlfriend.<em>**

**I think tried to think of a fandom that could fit into and ta-da!**

**This fanfiction was born.**

**I hope you all enjoy it**

**P.S. I am working on _Third Party_ I promise, its just Luce seems to have taken a temporary holiday within my brain, but hold your breath because I think I see her luggage on the turny thingy, then again, that could be (And probably is knowing my luck) someone elses and I'm going insane**

**Enjoy the Smut!**

* * *

><p>Honey dripped slowly off Maura's painted red lips as she smiled predatorily down at a bound, gagged and highly naked Jane. Jane internally groaned as Maura smeared more honey on her lips before bending down to place soft butterfly kisses on the detectives stomach. Jane tried, unsuccessfully, to rub her thighs together in an attempt to gain some friction. Although the attempt was unsuccessful it did catch Maura's attention and the blonde doctor grinned in a predatory manor, the oozing honey making the expression more seductive, but no less dangerous.<p>

"Now, now, Jane, just calm down."

_Calm down! Calm down! You are kissing honey all up and down my stomach, thighs and breasts while wearing nothing and your telling me to calm down?_ Jane thought, but she couldn't voice those thoughts as Maura had securely tied a gag over her mouth in an attempt to stop her complaining. Because Maura could never say no if Jane pleaded verbally.

Maura returned to her task, now paying special attention to Jane's thighs, smelling the frustrated womans own special honey that was sweeter than any honey that they could buy. Maura smiled and stood, leaving Jane on the bed as she sashayed her way into the bathroom.

_Maura!_ Jane internally whined as she tried to raise her head to see where the blonde doctor had gone. When she failed she threw her head back in annoyance.  
><em>Damn that woman! She'll be the death of me!<em>

Meanwhile, Maura was wiping off the honey and her lipstick before re-entering the bedroom to see Jane with her eyes screwed shut in frustration, her head pressed down into the pillow. The blonde tiptoed across the room and descended almost instantaneously onto Jane's sex, her teeth nipping at her clit and her tongue lashing the sensitive bundle of nerves. Jane's eyes shot open as she groaned through the gag. So Maura had finally decided to stop teasing

_Thank you god!_ Jane internally prayed as she attempted to writhe about on the bed, feeling the lower part of her stomach tighten like a coil, almost ready to explode. Maura quickly plunged three fingers into Jane, twisting and scissoring them, thrusting them hard and fast, hitting Jane's sweet spot with every thrust. Jane cried out, through the gag, her orgasm ripping through her with new intensity that she had never felt before.

Maura withdrew once she felt Jane stop spasming before untying her feet and crawling upwards to undo her hands. It was then she noticed that Jane had blacked out. The smaller woman smiled and removed the bonds from Jane's hands before gently lifting the unconscious woman's head to remove the gag then setting her head carefully back down. Maura knew that Jane would regain consciousness within a few minutes.

Sure enough light flickered back into Jane's view after a few moments. She craned her neck before realising she was unbound and moving her arms and legs to a more comfortable position. It was then she noticed that Maura was not in the bed.

"Maur?" The brunette called out, her panic rising. Where had the blonde gotten to?  
>"Maura? Maura?" Maura emerged from the bathroom, in a nightie, carrying a damn flannel. Jane heaved a sigh of relief and lay flat back down, all her energy drained. Maura smiled, walking over to Jane, holding the wet flannel aloft.<p>

"I'm going to get the honey off, then I think we should sleep. You can pay me back in the morning." Jane felt the damp cloth touch her still sensitive breasts and knew that the likelyhood of sleep had just gone out of the window.

* * *

><p><strong>SBHNH: Well?<strong>

**Feedback!**

**Cause if you don't I shall deny Jane her Maura and then she shall shoot you for making me do that =D**

**So seriously, review!**

**Many Loves  
>SBHNH<strong>


End file.
